


Mother Knows Best

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Deception, Family, Shipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Parce que les adolescents ne savent pas toujours pas ce qui est bon pour eux.
Relationships: Eric | Synthodrone 901/Kim Possible
Kudos: 1





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Kim Possible_ appartient à Disney©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 27 mars 2014.

Lorsque sa fille lui avait présenté Éric, évidemment que le docteur Anne Possible avait été contente pour elle. Après tout, il était gentil, attentionné, prévoyant, beau, charismatique, intelligent. Il faisait partie du « haut de la chaîne alimentaire » comme le lui avait dit sa fille et il s'était rapidement habitué à la famille, même aux jumeaux. En un mot, ce jeune homme était parfait. Et Kim semblait si heureuse de l'avoir rencontré ! Il semblait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de le regretter ? Bien sûr, elle voulait le meilleur pour sa fille... Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce meilleur soit Éric. Il était trop parfait, d'après elle, pour cela. Le docteur Possible ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour sa fille. Au fond d'elle, Anne Possible pensait que la seule personne qui pouvait correspondre à ce rôle, et avoir cette place, c'était Ron Stoppable.

Certes, il était maladroit, un peu à l'ouest, pas très sportif ni extrêmement intelligent, mais il était toujours là pour Kim, toujours prêt à la soutenir et à l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était exactement pour cette raison que le docteur Possible le considérait comme la personne parfaite pour sa fille : il la connaissait depuis toujours, il était capable de la contenir, de lui rappeler que tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle réussissait avec tant de faciliter. Il réussissait à la ramener à la réalité des choses.

Mais Kim était sans doute trop proche de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir tout ce que lui apportait Ron à force de le voir tous les jours. Ils avaient l'habitude l'un de l'autre, se considérant comme acquis, pensant qu'ils seraient toujours l'un avec l'autre, sans vraiment se rendre compte que cela pouvait parfaitement changer.

Lorsqu'elle avait crû que Kim et Ron sortaient ensemble, comme elle avait été contente ! Mais cela n'avait été dû qu'à une puce qui avait manipulé les émotions et les sentiments de sa fille. Cela avait été d'une telle déception...

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Wane le lui avait dit ! Kim avait été jalouse de l'amitié entre Yori et Ron. Et plus tôt encore, elle avait mal supporté que Félix s'entende si bien avec Ron. Et pour lui, cela avait été pareil avec Monique... Et avec Éric maintenant. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte de leurs sentiments mutuels ? Ou alors n'était-ce que l'espérance d'une mère ?

Il ne fallait pas souhaiter voir Kim et Ron ensemble. Anne Possible devait soutenir sa fille, quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit son choix. Aussi, coupant court à ses propres sentiments, elle sourirait à sa fille transformée en une Cendrillon moderne, la regarderait partir avec ce prince sorti de nulle part en regrettant en silence cette période bénie où sa fille choisissait ses amis non pour leur place dans cette fameuse « chaîne » au lycée, mais pour leur valeur, alors que ses yeux se poseraient sur la photo de ce couple qui ne vivrait apparemment que dans ses rêves.


End file.
